


Kyo Kara Maou X Reader ~ Requests Are Open

by RainingMysteryRomance



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drama, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 08:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainingMysteryRomance/pseuds/RainingMysteryRomance
Summary: Same thing as the title says, Kyo Kara Maou oneshots. I will be taking requests so just comment or write me a note and I will be happy to do it. Check the first chapter for more information on how to contact me and what you want me to come up with or your own romance and my new project.





	1. Chapter 1

Kyo Kara Maoh! X Reader ~ * Requests Are Open *  
Kyo Kara Maoh! X Reader  
Doll! Fiancee! Gunter Von Christ X Fiancee! Reader * Not A Request *  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I don't own the Anime series Kyo Kara Maoh and I don't own any of the characters from the series. I only own my writing skills and my imagination.  
I am sorry for the lateness but here is your oneshot and I hope you enjoy it.  
Please enjoy~~  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Theme: Gunter gets poisoned again and has his soul placed in the cute kimono doll once again and is insecure so he refuses to let the reader see him like that. The reader reassures him that she will always love him no matter what form he takes.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Your POV:  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
' Pant....'

  
' Pant....... '

  
' Pant........... '

  
" Gunter! " I opened the doors up to Anissina's Lab and saw my beloved Gunter sitting in the Cryo-Chamber where his body was being preserved. I saw his body sitting in the chamber and immediantely ran to his side.

  
" Oh my love, what happened to you? " I asked myself/him while tears were running down my face.

  
" Oh ( Y/N___ ) honey, please do not sullie your beautiful face with these tears. Gunter is going to be just fine. " Queen Cecilie embraced my form and rubbed my head softly with her warm hands.

  
" He.....He is? " I asked while sniffling.

  
" Yes my dear, your love with Gunter will not be cut short because of this foul poison injected into him. This has happened before and he has survived, twice. " Queen Cecilie reassured me with her kind words and she knelt down to me and stared at Gunter.

  
" How long did it take for him to heal? " I asked while taking a glance at him as well.

  
" From what I hear from the others, I think it took him three days. It took my beloved Wolfram the same amount of time as well when he was in here. " She replied back while placing her hand above the glass container.

  
" Wolfram was in here too? " I asked.

  
" Yes he was, it scared me to death to think that my beloved Wolfram wasn't going to come back to me but he did and I was so happy so know when I say that your beloved Gunter is going to be just fine. " Queen Cecilie said with a smile on her face.

  
" Ok, thank you Queen Cecilie. I'll have faith in your words to me. " I said while trying to steady my breathing and calming myself.

  
" Your love for Gunter is just like my love sweetie. You really love spreading your love to others and especially to him. You are a very affectionate person and you are very lovable. It's not wonder why Gunter talks about you so much the way he does. " She said softly to me.

  
" Our love between each other is very passionate and it definetly shows. " I said while chuckly slightly.

  
" Oh it does! " Queen Cecilie laughed along side of me and pressed her head against mine and leaned against me.

  
" Hey ( Y/N___ )!!! " Queen Cecilie and I jumped in the air a little together from getting surprised. We both turned around to see Miss Anissina.

  
" Miss Anissina, you scared us! " Queen Cecilie said while placing a hand above her heart in her chest so she could try and slow it down.

  
" Oh dear, I'm sorry about that but good news ( Y/N___ )! " Anissina said with happiness in her tone.

  
" What's the good news Miss Anissina? " I asked curiously.

  
" The good news is that your boyfriend is perfectly safe, his soul is at least. " She said proudly.

  
" He is!? " I said with confusion and all kinds of thoughts running through my head.

  
" Yep and he is right here! Come on out Gunter! " Anissina said while revealing a small iron box.

  
" ...... "

  
" .......... "

  
" ???? "

  
We all just sat there in silence for a small while because nothing was happening at the time.

  
" Hm? " Anissina opened one of her eyes.

  
" ..... "

  
" Gunter! Come on out! Don't you want to see her? " Anissina asked and no response was given.

  
" Gunter? " I asked.

  
" Gunter, please come on out. Your love wants to see you that you're okay. " Queen Cecilie said with ease.

  
" No! I'll die before I'd let her see me like this! " I heard a small high-pitched voice coming from inside the metal box.

  
" Gunter? Are you okay? Are you hurt? " I asked with a gentleness in my voice and I crawled over to Anissina and peaked inside of the box, I hear small cries inside of the box.

  
" NO! " I hear a big shout.

  
" ( Y/N___ ), you might want to step back! " Anissina warned me and so I did step back and then laser beams shot out from the box. Man, I'm glad for Anissina.

  
" Gunter! You could've hurt her! Be a little bit more careful with that please! " Queen Cecilie said while standing up and standing next to me. I heard even more cries come from the now damaged metal box.

  
" Gunter please, stop being a baby and let your bride to be take a look at you and hold you. " Anissina said.

  
" No! I can never let her see me like this! " Gunter shouted.

  
" Gunter please, I miss you and I want to see your okay so please. Can you show yourself now? For me? " I asked with concern written on my face.

  
" Don't ask me that request with that voice of yours sweetie, please my pride as a man is damaged enough as it is. " Gunter cried out and I sighed.

  
I crawled over to Anissina's hands and placed the box in my hands and held it to my chest closely. I whispered to Gunter softly.

  
" Gunter, if our roles were reversed right now and I refused to show myself to you and made you worry so much that you couldn't take it....would you want me to show myself to you so you could see that I was okay despite what form I'd take? " I asked softly.

  
" .....Y-Yes....I would. " Gunter replied back.

  
" Good, now can I see my wonderful fiancee and know that he's okay? " I asked again.

  
" Alright.... " Gunter walked out of the metal box and into the palms of my hands. Gunter was placed inside of the form of a cute little doll. I couldn't help but stare at him with awe.

  
" I knew it! You hate it! You hate this form! " Gunter looked away from my gaze and started crying.

  
" Gunter, I don't hate it. I adore it actually, you are really pretty in this form and in your old form. " I smiled sweetly to Gunter and kissed the top of his doll head.

  
" How can you love me in this form?! You keep saying what a manly man I am and how you love it when I show it off to you, so how do you love your manly man when his soul is embodied inside of a cute doll!? " Gunter asked while crying even more, I gently patted his head and rubbed his cheek against mine.

  
" Because I fell in love with your personality, your soul, your love for me and everyone else. I do admire your looks yes but don't think that your masculinity is the only reason why I fell in love with you. I love every part of you and always will no matter what form you take, what action you commit and what things you say. I thought you knew that but I guess that even confident men have their insecurities. " I smiled towards him and held him close to my chest and I felt him snuggling up next to my heart and clutching my clothing while hearing my heart beat for him.

  
" Oh ( Y/N___ ), I love you. " Little Gunter said.

  
" I love you too. " I replied.

  
" Oh ( Y/N___ ), your confession of love was so beautiful that I'm crying tears of joy! " Queen Cecilie said while wiping the tears away from the corners of her eyes.

  
" That was impressive ( Y/N____ ), no one but you could get him out of there. Not even the Demon King could do it. " Anissina said.

  
" Wow, I must be special. " I said sarcastically.

  
" You are special for sure! " Gunter was what I was assuming was smiling despite his painted face.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Flashback Ends:  
6 Days Later:  
After Gunter's Soul Has Been Returned  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
" Gunter! Where are you!? " I shouted as I ran through the hallways of The Demon Castle. As I ran through the halls I ran into King Yuuri and Lord Wolfram.

  
" Oh ( Y/N___ )! Hello? " King Yuuri said.

  
" Oh Your Majesty! Lord Wolfram! I'm so sorry about running into you two, it's just I'm looking for my fiancee Gunter. Have you seen him anywhere? " I asked.

  
" No ( Y/N____ ) we haven't, sorry. " King Yuuri replied.

  
" Gunter is not with you? That's odd. He's always by your side and doesn't ever seem to want to leave you. " Lord Wolfram commented on the subject.

  
" I know, I woke up in bed alone and I notice that he isn't here anywhere to be found. " I said with concern.

  
" Well, we will go look for him ( Y/N___ ). Don't you worry about a thing. " King Yuuri assured me.

  
" Oh Your Majesty, you don't have to trouble yourself for my needs. " I said.

  
" Nonsense ( Y/N___ ), everyone is this kingdom is family and when one goes missing then we all must search because we will miss them greatly. " King Yuuri replied back while smiling softly.

  
" Oh Your Majesty, you truly are a worthy king to your name. " I said while taking a small bow and then making my exit away.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
An Hour Passes:  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Where could he be....?

  
Oh Gunter, I miss you so much.

  
I sigh as I walked down the roads that led out of the castle, I noticed a small note laying on the ground with small writing on it. I picked the letter up and began to read it.

  
' ( Y/N___ ), please meet me outside of the castle grounds and into the forest. I want to show you something but don't tell the others about this. Love Gunter. '

  
" What? He wants to show me something? Like what? " I asked myself.

  
I walked outside of the castle grounds and headed to the stable to grab myself a horse. I picked one and got up on him and kicked my side to let him know that I was ready. I rode the horse outside of the castle and into the forest. I guided the horse through the small path through the forest and when I saw that I was deep enough I stopped my horse and dismounted him.  
I took a glance around in my surroundings and I heard nothing but deciding that the atmosphere might change if I said something so I did.

  
" Gunter! Are you here? I received your note at the castle. " I asked aloud and the response I received was surprising.

  
" Are you alone ( Y/N___ )? " He asked me.

  
" Yes Gunter. " I replied.

  
" Good. " Gunter said and he suddenly grabbed my waist from the behind the bushes he was hiding behind in.

  
" G-Gunter! What are you doing? Suprising me like that? " I asked him.

  
" What? I can't love my bride to be? " He asked me while leaning close to me and feeling his hot breath against my skin.

  
" N-No, you can it's just you had me very worried again. " I said while facing the other direction from his gaze.

  
" I'm sorry but it seems a little impossible to spend some quality time with you when we're at the castle. I have duties with His Majesty and it seems to take up a lot of my spare time so I rarely get to see you. " Gunter said while sighing sadly.

  
" I understand Gunter, can you at least leave the note near my beside table so I know in advance? I found the note on the ground way off from the castle. " I said.

  
" I did put the note on the bedside table, someone must have taken it. " Gunter replied.

  
" I guess but you are here with me so I'm happy. " I said while embracing Gunter back from behind me and caressing his long soft purple hair.

  
" Are you upset with me ( Y/N___ )? That we can't spend much time together as much as we would like together? " He asked me.

  
" No, I understood what I was getting myself into when I met you. I wanna be with you as much as I want to but I can't be selfish and neither can you because we have a kingdom to protect and love. " I said while smiling. Gunter held me tighter in his arms and and we both fell to the ground and sat there quietly.

  
" ( Y/N____ ), you know it's okay to be a little selfish sometimes." Gunter said to me.

  
" I know but we can't always be selfish is what I was saying. " I replied.

  
" Agreed but when we get married and much later afterwards..... " Gunter whispered the last part of his sentence in the shell of my ear and I blushed hard the minute I heard his words.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Two Hours Passed By  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Gunter took my horse and mounted him and he offered his hand to mine and I took it. He helped me up onto my horse and we rode back to The Demon Kingdom.

  
When we reached to the castle we encountered a very heavy panting Wolfram.

  
" There you two are! Where have you two been for the past few hours!? " Wolfram shouted.

  
" We went somewhere outside of the castles boundaries. " Gunter said without changing his expression.

  
" That's not very descriptive. " Wolfram said out of annoyance, I'm pretty sure I could see a vein pumping ferociously from his forehead.

  
" I know, that was the point. Come sweetie. " Gunter took my hand and led me inside the castle and into our bedroom.  
" G-Gunter? " I squeaked out his name.

  
Gunter placed me on our bed and gazed into my eyes while stroking my hair. I just sat there while he layed on top of me, gazing at me.

  
" Sorry, it's just I want to admire you. Can I? " He asked me and I chuckled.

  
" Silly, of course you can. You don't need permission to love me. " I said while reaching up and giving him a blissful sweet kiss on his sweet lips.

  
We both had our hands running through each other's hair and embraced each other tightly. We moaned slightly in the midst of our kiss and proceeded to have our night of passion together.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
An Hour later:  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I layed my head on Gunter's naked chest, I took a glance at his sleeping form and started to think about what he said the afternoon before.

  
" Agreed but when we get married and much later afterwards..... we can have all the time we want and I get to spoil you rotten.... " Gunter whispered the last part of his sentence in the shell of my ear and I blushed hard the minute I heard his words.

  
I kept repeating the words he whispered to me in my head and my face and body kept getting heated up with each passing moment.

  
" I wonder what he meant by that? " I asked myself.

  
" You wonder about what? " Gunter asked while opening his eyes lightly.

  
" Oh I'm sorry, did I wake you? " I asked while turning to look him.

  
" It's fine, is something on your mind sweetie? " He asked me.

  
" Well I was just thinking on what you were saying this afternoon in the forest. " I replied while laying my head on his chest again.

  
" Yeah? And? "

  
" You said that we were going to spend much more time together once we get married and that you would spoil me with your love but other than the honeymoon after our wedding, how would we spend more time together after all that? " I asked.

  
" Well, I talked to His Majesty finally about the subject after bailing out on it for so long, I asked him if it was alright if I could take some days off to spend time with you and he thought it was a fine idea. He actually wants everyone to do the same thing and not just us. Everyone needs a break every once in a while. " Gunter said while embracing me in his strong arms.

  
" Oh Gunter, I can't wait to marry you. " I said while snuggling into his arms.

  
" I feel the same honey. " Gunter was smiling, I can tell despite me not being able to see him. I was so happy.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Wolfram's POV:  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
" I can't believe he said that.... " I whispered angrily to myself.

  
" Wolfram, calm down. He didn't really disappear, he left a note saying that he wanted ( Y/N___ ) to come and meet him in the forest so that's where they were this entire time. It also explains why no one else was searching for him. " Yuuri said.

  
" Yeah! Everyone except me! I was searching for them for two hours and since you knew the entire time that they were safe and they were outside of the castle grounds and you didn't bother to tell me!? " I screamed out.

  
" Ahaha....well I thought you knew. " Yuuri started to back away from me.

  
" Like hell you thought I knew, come here! " I started to run after Yuuri and he ran as far as he could away from me.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The End~!

  
Author's Note: This took me much longer than I thought it would and these oneshots are experimental for me so I tried Gunter first but next is Yuuri. I'm working on every character in the series and I mean EVERY CHARACTER.

  
I really hope you like this and I got it down.

  
Yuuri is next up I hope.

  
If you want to request then by all means, please request by commenting below and if you want a specific one then please tell me so I can make it much more enjoyable for you. 

  
If random then I will do random.  
I will accept lemons as well, for the record.  
Enjoy future oneshots~!


	2. Future Oneshots And Requests: Update!!

Requests First:  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Requests I've Gotten On Quotev:  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
None Yet  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Other Requests Here On Wattpad:  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
None Yet  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Oneshots that have not been requested.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A One-sided Love Laying On The Shelf - Raven X Reader - Not A Request

  
A Sport With No Fun Is No Sport - Yuuri Shibuya X Teen! Reader - Not A Request

  
Adalbert Von Grantz X Endangered! Princess! Fiancee! Reader - Not A Request

  
Alford Markina X Priestess! Reader - Not A Request

  
Anissina Von Karbelnikoff X Reader - Not A Request

  
Antoine Jean Pierre X Advisor! Reader - Not A Request

  
Bob X Adult! Assistant! Reader - Not A Request

  
Cecilie Von Spitzweg X Reader - Not A Request

  
Colliding Your World With Mine - Ulrike X Best Friend! Reader - Not A Request

  
Conrad-Conrart Weller X Priestess! Human! Reader - Not A Request

  
Dakoskos X Reader - Not A Request

  
Del Kierson Von Wincott X Wife! Reader - Not A Request

  
Demon Form! Yuuri Shibuya X Villager! Human! Reader - Not A Request

  
Densham Von Karbelnikoff X Reader - Not A Request

  
Dunheely Weller X Reader - Not A Request

  
Geneus X Angel! Reader - Not A Request

  
In The Army - Gisela Von Christ X Reader - Not A Request

  
Jealous! Gwendal Von Voltaire X Servant! Maid! Reader - Not A Request

  
Jose Rodriquez X Patient! Reader - Not A Request

  
Ken Murata X Teen! Reader - Not A Request

  
Lady Fynn Gilbit X Reader - Not A Request

  
Lord Gegenhuber Griesela ( Hube ) X Mother! Reader - Not A Request

  
My Protection Over Your Heart - Berius X Reader - Not A Request

  
Nicola X Best Friend! Reader - Not A Request

  
Older! Greta X Teen! Reader - Not A Request

  
Saralegui X Servant! Reader - Lemon - Not A Request

  
Scars Of Our Lives Together - Conrad-Conrart Weller X Reader - Not A Request

  
Shouri Shibuya X Otaku! Reader - Not A Request

  
Stoffel Von Spitzweg X Reader - Not A Request

  
Susannah Julia Von Wincott X Reader - Not A Request

  
The Original King ( Shinou ) X Servant! Reader - Not A Request

  
The Wise One-The Great Sage ( Daikenja ) X Book Worm! Reader - Not A Request

  
Waltrana Von Bielefeld X Concerned! Fiancee! Reader - Not A Request

  
Wolfram Von Bielefeld X Childhood! Best Friend! Reader - Not A Request

  
Yozak Gurrier X Warrior! Reader - Not A Request

  
Yuuri Shibuya X Girlfriend! Reader - Not A Request  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yep, That's all of them I have so far.

If you guys want to request for more than this then by all means please do, do not be deceived by this long list that I can't handle your requests or this. If you really want to then please request it, I love your comments.

Enjoy the future requests I give you. :) <3

PS: These oneshots I've listed off are in no way listed in order, I will work on them randomly when I pick them. Expect more oneshots from me in the upcoming two weeks. Plus, I will update this list when it alters in time.


End file.
